The current proposal seeks renewal of the NIGMS biotechnology training program in Biomolecular and Tissue Engineering (BTE) at Duke University. The objective of the biotechnology training program in BTE is to provide classroom, laboratory, and research predoctoral training in the design, manipulation, and quantitative characterization of biomolecules, cells and tissues. The training program in BTE involves 31 training faculty with 17 faculty from the Pratt School of Engineering (Biomedical Engineering, Civil & Environmental Engineering, Mechanical Engineering & Materials Science) and 14 faculty from non-engineering fields. Of the non-engineering BTE faculty, 5 are in the Trinity College of Arts & Sciences (Chemistry, Computer Science), and 9 in the Basic Medical Science (Cell Biology, Radiation Oncology, Surgery, Bioinformatics, Medicine, Ophthalmology, and Radiology) and Clinical Departments of the Duke University Medical Center (Obstetrics & Gynecology, Medicine, Pathology, Radiation Oncology, Radiology, Surgery). Over the 17 years of NIGMS support, a total of 68 students have received predoctoral traineeships in BTE: 42 trainees have received their doctorates, 18 are still in training, and 7 have left the program. The disciplinary breakdown of trainees is 47 in BME, 10 in ME&MS, 7 in Chemistry, and 1 each in Biochemical Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Cell Biology, Zoology, and Bioinformatics & Genome Technology. BTE predoctoral trainees are required to (1) perform research that is interdisciplinary in nature and is central to the development of medical biotechnology, (2) have at least two BTE faculty on their doctoral dissertation committee, (3) take one of three approved laboratory-based engineering courses in modern biotechnology, (4) take four engineering electives that provide breadth in BTE [trainees entering the program from non-engineering disciplines select two engineering electives], (5) take two advanced courses in the biomedical sciences relevant to BTE, (6) take two semesters of the interdisciplinary BioE seminar series for credit, (7) participate in a three-month industrial biotechnology internship, (8) present in th annual BTE poster session, and (9) undergo training in responsible conduct in research. The BTE training grant currently supports 9 fellows for two years commencing in either the first or second year of graduate study. We request that this level of support be maintained. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The NIGMS predoctoral training program in Biomolecular and Tissue Engineering at Duke University provides trainees with classroom, laboratory and research training in the design, manipulation and quantitative characterization of biomolecules, cells and tissues with special emphasis on medical biotechnology.